The major objectives of this proposal are to provide the opportunity for highly qualified minority students to attend the meetings of the American Physiological Society and to encourage them to pursue professional careers in the biomedical sciences. To accomplish this goal, it is proposed to continue the travel fellow-ship program for underrepresented minority students and faculty to attend APS meetings. The Spring APS/FASEB meeting is attended by approximately 15,000 scientists and provides an opportunity for physiologists to interact with scientists from other areas of the biomedical sciences. NIDDK Fellows will be provided with a mentor and will participate in several special sessions to orient them to the meeting program and to provide them with information on research opportunities for minorities. Inclusion of faculty members at MARC and MBRS-eligible institutions in this program is designed to help stimulate the research efforts of faculty and to upgrade science teaching at these institutions. NIDDK Fellows will also be selected to attend the APS Annual Fall and Specialty Meetings. Both of these meeting formats provide the opportunity for closer interaction between students and scientists. A final objective is to provide and opportunity for high school science teachers from minority schools to experience the excitement of research during a 10-week summer research program. The research program is designed to stimulate the interest of the teacher's students in the research process through the experiences of the teacher. The host institution/laboratory will be required to serve as a resource during the school year. These programs will be advertised in The Physiologist, through direct mailing to MARC and MBRS-eligible institutions, and promotion in appropriate education journals. Applications for the program will be reviewed by the Porter Physiology Development Committee, the APS Minority Programs Committee.